Québec en vacance
by Personne44
Summary: Québec repart en Europe pour revoir ses origine varié et prendre enfin de bonne vacance sous le soleil du vieux continent. L'histoire sera en plusieurs chapitres chacun dans un pays différent. Bonne lecture ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voici une « suite » a Vive le Québec, ma première fanfic sur hetalia. Premièrement je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes présente dans le texte. J'ai très probablement une forme de dyslexie et je ne vois pas les fautes, mais sa ne m'empêche pas d'écrire :) N'hésiter pas a laissé un commentaire et toute les dialogues de Québec son en Québécois. L'histoire est un poil vulgaire et serait fait de plusieurs chapitres…tabarnak!

Bonne lecture )

 **Québec en vacance :**

Encore une fois toues les provinces étaient réunies tôt le matin autour d'une table. Chacun parlant de ses problèmes en ignorant ceux des autres et en cassant les oreilles de Canada toutes les cinq minutes. Finalement, Canada se leva en prenant son courage à deux mains. Aucune province ne voulait faire la déclaration qui s'en venait.

-Hm Hm! Parlons d'un sujet et d'une décision qui a fait l'unanimité au conseil…Québec, tu as besoin de vacance!

Québec, qui étais en train de cogner Ontario dans la gueule fut surpris.

-Tu veux encore m'imposer une crisse de restriction pis…Pourquoi? Qu'es qui te fais dire sa?

-Bah… t'es un peu tendu ses jours si. La semaine passée t'as foutu une raclée à l'île du prince Édward à cause qu'il disait qu'il avait les meilleures pommes de terre!

-S'est moi qu'ya les meilleurs crisse!

-Comme tu veux! ...Aussi, t'as quand même fait un tour d'équilibriste sur le pont Champlain pour de désenmerder et tu t'ais amusé à lancer des œufs sur le parlement avec Infomanistant!

Québec ricana en donnant un high five au petit Infomanistant qui se tenait à coter de lui.

-Pour t'es vacance, on te paye un voyage en Europe le plus loin possible d'ici…ça te dit?...Pitié?

Québec hésitait, il aimerait rester juste pour faire chier Canada un peu plus, mais l'envie d'aller en Europe le poussait dans le dos. Il lâcha Ontario qu'il tenait toujours par la chemise.

-Ok! Ça me fera du bien de prendre une ptite pause de vous autres! J'ai hâte de revoir France pis de crisser une volée à Angleterre!

Québec s'empressa de quitter la salle sous les soupirs de soulagement des autres provinces. Il passa chez lui pour faire ces valises dans sa maison à peine rangée. En passant devant un miroir, il peigna rapidement ses courts cheveux blonds en grattant sa jeune barbe de quelques jours. Il enfila un jean sans oublier son T-shirt bleu et sa chemise blanche comme son drapeau. Il sauta dans un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport en appelant Canada.

-Aye le gros! Je vais bientôt crisser mon camp pour la France, j'ai combien de temps pour ma visite?

La musique du party enterait presque la voix de Canada de son coter de la ligne.

-Aussi longtemps que tu veux! Dit-il avant de baiser le téléphone et de gueuler. Et les mecs, il sera parti pour un bout ce con!

Québec raccrocha avec un grand sourire sur la gueule. Enfin, il allait prendre une vraie pause de son quotidien. Lorsqu'il monta dans l'avion, il ne remarqua pas Infomanistant sur le coup, mais il se concentrait plus sur les fesses de l'hôtesse.

-Québec! Aye, lâche, le cul d'la blonde chu là crisse!

-Info! Pourquoi t'es ici't toi?

-J'men vas en France pour interviewer François Hollande au chiote pis je vais voir la Grèce pour y passer du cash dans face pour l'faire chier. On pourra allez manger un boute avec France quant on s'ra avec les bouffeus d'grenouille.

-Ouais… j'espère que t'as pas ton turban sur toi parceque j'veux pas rester sur l'tarmaque!

-Ben non crisse, j'ai mon voile.

-Tabarnak…

Après un voyage d'avion où surprenament aucune marde n'a éclaté, Québec et Infomanistant arrivèrent à bon port. France les attendait dans l'aéroport.

-Hooooo! Vous voila tous les deux. Comme t'as changé mon petit Québec! Et toi t'es toujours aussi petit Info…

-Salut mon vieux! Crisse que sa fait longtemps! On devrait recommencer à courir après les belles pitounes toi pis moi, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-Bien sur! Les filles sont particulièrement chaudes s'est jours si. Pas comme en mille sept cents où voir un mollet faisait bander!

-Gang de pervers…j'ai faim…on va-tu manger? Conclu Infomanistant.

Les trois nations prirent alors place dans un petit resto moderne de paris. En prenant la carte, France souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ils ont quelque chose qui risque de vous intéresser. De la poutine! Je vous le jure!

Québec et Info, heureux d'apprendre que leur fierté nationale avait passait une frontière en commandèrent sur le champ. Quelque minute plus tard, une étrange mixture arriva sur la table.

-C'est quoi ça?

-une poutine monsieur. Répliqua le serveur.

Les deux nations y goutèrent et comme par réflexe ils se levèrent avant de se diriger ver les cuisines. France, surpris, les suivit avant de les retrouver en train de cogner le chef dans la gueule avec les poings et une poêle.

-Crisse! S'est pas compliqué! Sauce brune, fromage en crotte pis fritte tabarmak! Pas de d'abricot, d'escargot ou d'autre crisse de marde! On ne désacralise pas la poutine ostie!

Après la scène des cuisines et de la poutine, France et Québec s'étaient séparés d'Ifomanistant qui allait tenter de s'introduire par effraction dans le parlement français et interviewer le président sur le trône. Ils prirent un billet pour aller dans le sud de la France à St-Tropez. Sur la plage, Angleterre se prélassait en profitant de ses vacances qu'il avait eu lui aussi quelque jours plus tôt. Allongé sur une chaise longue, il prenait du soleil lorsque la gueule de Québec lui bloqua la vue.

-What's up fucker?

-Haaa! Québec? _Ho non, pas lui! Pitied!_ S…Salut ça va? France t'a amené ici hein? _Salaud!_ Sa fais un baille qu'on t'a pas vue.

-Ouais, je devais surveiller Canada! Tu te rappelles Canada? Le cave là…laisse faire!

Angleterre qui venais tout juste de se rappeler Canada lorsque France fit aussi son enter.

\- Salut, comme tu vois-j'ais amené de la visite. Tu dois être vraiment content de revoir notre petit Québec pas vrai?

-J'en pleure de joie… Dit-il désespérer.

Québec et France s'ouvrir chacun une bière qu'Angleterre gardait dans sa glacière avant d'en boire un coup.

-Écouter les gars, je suis, comment dire… en vacance de tout problème ou stresse, et bizarrement vous incarnez les deux, alors si vous pouviez… What!?

Angleterre était aux larmes en voyant que Québec et France étaient complètement nus en regardant les soleils se coucher à l'horizon, les mains sur les hanches.

De retour à Paris. Québec et France se promenaient dans les galeries du Louvre. France était encore fascinée par les peintures et les sculptures présente dans c'es couloir pour la millième fois et Québec, quant a lui, se décrottais le nez en regarda vaguement chaque œuvre.

-Pis le French, sa marche la bisness aujourd'hui?

-Oui…On a connu mieux, mais on se débrouille, et toi?

-Bof, j'te dirais sa marche pas fort notre affaire. Nos Politiens se pognent le cul avec des promesses pas tenues. Notre beau français crisse son camp jour après jour.

-le classique! Nous on a décidé d'augmenter les impôts quand les gens si attende le moins.

-Augmenter les impôts comme sa quand les gens ne s'y attendront pas? Mais c'est vraiment une décision de votregol?

-Oui, c'est vraiment une décision de mongol…

Arriver devant la sale de la Joconde, Québec fut surpris par la quantité d'Asiatiques présents devant la peinture.

-Des Chinois? Au bin sa s'est le boute!

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas les Chinois?

-Non crisse, y'a pas de Chinoise sexy! Aye c'est un de mes rêves de me pogner une belle ptite contorsionniste chinoise!

-Hé hé…je t'ai bien élevé.

Québec et France quittèrent la sale l'un coter de l'autre, tels un père et son fils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Voila le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant sois plus que le premier. Comme d'habitude, désolez pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographe et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

 **Petit aide pour les Français avec le Québécois ;) :**

Crisse= putain, bordel

Tabarnak = Bordel de merde, fais chier

Ostie= merde, putain

 **Québec en vacance :**

 **Chapitre 2**

Angleterre prenait tranquillement le thé dans le palais de Buckingham. Il était enfin seul et détendu, loin d'Amérique, de France ou de toute autre nation qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Une douce musique en fond adoucissait encore plus l'atmosphère dans la pièce magnifiquement décorée.

-Ha! Enfin le calme…

Lorsque qu'il eu fini de soupirer, Québec entra dans la pièce avec un coup de pied dans la porte. Il avait une caisse de bière avec lui et il portait des lunettes de soleil. Surpris, Angleterre laissa tomber son thé sur la moquette inestimable qui recouvrait le sol.

-What's up asshole!

-Québec!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? Comment as-tu passé la sécurité?!

-Simple, j'ai eu un peu d'aide!

Écosse entra a son tour avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux de retrouver Québec, son compagnon de beuverie de toujours. En plus, ils ne rataient aucune occasion de faire chier Angleterre alors quand il a vu Québec se disputer avec les gardes royaux pour entrer, il en a profité.

-Écosse?! Ho non…

-Aye le British! J'us presque contents de revoir! Crisse arrête de faire la baboune on a d'la bière en tabarnak!

Angleterre pleurait intérieurement. Il était si heureux que Québec parte avec Canada et maintenant le revoilà plus énervant que jamais.

-Aye, juste une question? Pourquoi t'es chum a l'entré on un ours noir sa tête? Y ont pas chaud avec son ostie? Angleterre ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé a grincer des dents. Québec se promenat dans les couloirs du palais en laissant Angleterre en pleure derrière lui avec Écosse qui buvait debout sur une table, le Kilt levé en arrière pour montrer son cul. Quelque minute plus tard, il revenait avec une couronne sur la tête et avec un chien en laisse.

-Aye, british! J'ai le chapeau dans une vitrine pis le chien s't'une vieille qui me la donner pour aller le promené ou un patente dans s'te genre la

Les trois nations était maintenant parti dans un pub, le chien toujours avec eu. Il buvait au comptoir, d'un coter en fête entre Québec et écosse et de l'autre dépressif avec Angleterre qui devras payer l'adition. Les portes s'ouvrir alors brusquement et un homme roux entra d'un pas assuré dans le pub.

-Ou est le french! Sa fait un baille que mes poings me démangent!

Québec, qui aurait reconnu la voit d'Irlande entre mille sautât de son tabourait

-Au ben crisse! Le poile de carotte viens encore me voir pour que j'y en tabarnak une!

Au lieu de se battre tous de suite, Québec et Irlande se serraient solidement la main. Il avait toujours été rival, mais au fond, il s'aimait bien. Ils étaient comme des frères qui se battaient constamment. Ils s'assirent au bar avec Écosse qui était tout aussi content de voir les trois nations qui emmerdaient le plus Angleterre réunis. Parlant d'Angleterre, il se résout a payer l'adition en observant ses trois plus grands malheurs boire peu a peau son argent. Après quelque peinte, Irlande commença les hostilités avec une droite a la mâchoire de Québec qui ripostât avec un Uppercut. En reculant, Irlande bousculât Écosse qui lui donna a son tour un solide coup de poing. Rapidement, la mêlée générale prit place dans le pub tranquille dix minutes au part avant. Même Angleterre fut inclus dans la mêlée et pas besoin de dire qu'il reçut quelque coup de poing francophone. Ils furent tous les quatre jetés avec des coups de pied au cul hors de pub suivit pas le chien royal.

-Bravo! Un autre bar qui ne veut plus nous voir! Beugla Angleterre, las de s'occuper d'eux

-Pas grave! Des bars y'en a des centaines! Réplique Irlande qui avait maintenant un œil au bord noir

Québec allait traversé la rue devant le pub quant il fut retenu par Écosse. Qui lui donnait la laisse du chien.

-Fait attention, se chien doit être en vie a la fin de notre tourné des pubs si on ne veut pas avoir des ennuis.

-Fis toi sur moi, s'te crisse de cabot le serrat en un morceau a fin d'la journée câlisse!

Impatient, le chien voulut traverser la rue. Aveuglé par son arrogance qui venait avec son statue royale, des dix-huit roues lui passa dessus. Toutes les nations regardèrent avec les yeux ronds une voiture, une moto, un bus à deux étages, un taxi, un rouleau compresseur, un gros mec et une vieille en vélo passé à tourd de rôle sur le chien.

Angleterre grommelait toujours lorsqu'ils sortirent d'une animalerie avec un chien identique au premier.

-Alors, finis les conneries ? Allé, on rentre et je vais préparer a soupé!

Par réflex, les trois nations déclinèrent l'offre de repas d'Angleterre, connaissant bien ses capacités culinaires plutôt horribles.

-Hark! Non crisse! La dernière fois j'ai presque crevé en mangeant de ta bouffe! Moi je vote pour une poutine!

-On en a pas main on a des mandales et des châtaignes à donner si tu en veux! Répliqua Irlande.

Bientôt, le petit groupe se regroupa sur une terrasse de restaurant pas trop mauvais en buvant (encore) de la bière. Québec se leva et tendit sa peinte dans les aires.

-J'aimerais faire un toast à Angleterre!

Surpris, Angleterre resta assi. Il était littéralement bouche bée en entendant la déclaration. Écosse et Irlande se levèrent aussi, la bière a la main.

-Y faut le dire, Angleterre a souvent été une mauviette tannent, braillard en crisse, niaiseux et légèrement crosseur. Mais au fond, on l'aime quand même un peu !

Angleterre était tout émue par le discoure, en général, il se faisait toujours insulté ou emmerder par Québec qui n'aimait pas sa façon de penser ou le fais qu'il avait tenté de le rendre anglais. Il s'imaginait qu'il avait enfin gagné le respect des trois nations autour de la table, mais ses rêves furent interrompus par une froide douche de bière provenant des trois peintes.

-Angleterre, s'est toi qui payes pis en crisse!


End file.
